Grit
Grit is an open-world, first-person shooter massive multiplayer online game developed and published by EternalBlaze Industries. It has only been released for the Imagination and PC. Gameplay Grit has an integrated campaign and multiplayer, like most massive multiplayer online games do. The games are always online, but players can choose to do the story missions alone/with friends and can even join online multiplayer games. When starting a new character, the player can choose what country they want their player to be from, based on what they want them to specialize in (this isn't mandatory, but it's generally easier for them if they start out in a region that is good for what they want to specialize in). They can also choose what class they want to be. A sub-header for Classes can be found in 'Gameplay Mechanics.' After going through all this and character customization, the player will be put into the game, where they will play through a tutorial that will teach them about the game in general, their region, and their specific class. Story Mode The Campaign, or Story Mode, is different based on what nation the player starts in and what class they choose. Multiplayer Gameplay Mechanics Classes Apart from choosing what region to originate from, players can have their characters be certain classes, which further specialize them rather than just the general specializations that come with their home country. Each class has a different story in campaign. This also goes for the same classes but from different countries. Premise and Setting Grit takes place in a fictional universe, although based off both real life and other fictional video game universes, in the year 2069. The main continent as a whole is called Vespia, spread out across most of the planet. Vespia contains five major countries. Each nation is very unique in various ways despite all the influence they have on one another due to them being so close in location. *'Agara' is the northernmost nation of Vespia, a nation focused heavily on economy and industry. They are the most advanced and industrialized of all the main countries and often show it through vast cities, constantly evolving technology, and practically unbeatable military technology. Because of this, they have a rather snobby attitude towards the other countries and are generally more egocentric. They specialize in military technology, such as weapons and equipment, in-game. *'Centron' is mostly in the center of the continent, neighboring the other four major countries simultaneously. Because of this, they have become excellent traders and have built a stable economy. Unlike the other four major countries, Centron does not specialize in any one aspect of military, but have a rather even approach to the whole thing. Their trade-based economy allows them to essentially replicate another nation's strategies, but Centron generally takes everything and synthesizes it into one. They specialize in soldier training and anything related to soldiers, such as survival skills and other skills that do not particularly pertain to offensive war abilities, but general abilities like computer hacking or logical reasoning that can help. *'Zenos' resides in the southern regions of Vespia, containing the most land bordering the water. Zenos generally keeps to itself, as it does not have to do much trading or interacting with other countries apart from regular nation meetings, thanks to its fishing and other sea dominated economy. Should any other nation attack, however, its citizens will do whatever they can to defend themselves. Zenos is also renown to be one of the most peaceful regions on the continent and is also home to most martial artists. Zenos specializes in hand-to-hand combat and any combat without guns, such as with melee weapons, etc. *'Varaland' is the nation in the west of Vespia. It is the nation with the most inconsistent geography, meaning that it has various geography layouts within it. It is mostly mountainous. As a result of this, the Varans have extremely complex knowledge about of vehicles, most notably flying. They also have a knack of explanation and are very friendly with everyone, especially foreigners. They specialize in vehicular warfare, especially with flight and anything related in-game. *'Stenvlad' is located primarily on the eastern part of the continent, bordering Centron and partly Zenos. Stenvlad, unlike the other four nations, lacks in military power, such as fighting and other offensive aspects of war. It does, however, excel at the stealthier aspects, such as sabotage and reconnaissance. Stens have a technical and realistic outlook on life and generally help their own when needed. They specialize in stealthier military aspects in-game. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Grit Category:Games